


Confidence

by MamaWithGloriousPurpose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWithGloriousPurpose/pseuds/MamaWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha FaceTime over hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and written between 1 and 3 in the morning while listening to random songs shuffling on iTunes. It came out more like a prelude to what could be a great fic idea. So, like, I wrote an opening prompt. I may write more. Probably. Or not. (Spoiler alert: I totally will.) I hate this like I hate them...which is not at all. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and this is from Jensen's POV. So Misha is on the phone. His part of the convo 
> 
> |is written like this.
> 
> While Jensen's is just "in regular quotes like this." If he's just thinking it, it's /italicized/.

Concealing a smile and stepping swiftly down that hall, Jensen grabbed blindly for the doorknob before disappearing into the den. His phone illuminated the dark room as it buzzed to life in his hand. Jensen clicked the lock on the door and then settled himself into the oversized recliner in the corner of the small room. He shook the growing grin from his face and cleared his throat before answering the incoming FaceTime call.

|Hey Cowboy.

"Hey Mish," Jensen's voice came out gruffer than he'd meant it to. He cleared his throat again, suppressing the smile that was already making his cheeks sore. "Ha, excuse me, sorry. Hey Misha."

Misha's smile lit up the screen and took the whole room with it. His blue eyes brightened up the blackened room Jensen chose to stow away in. He wasn't hiding, he'd told Dani who was on the line before he made his exit. But a call from Misha was like a warm blanket straight from the dryer on a lazy winter morning. The lamp was foregone to maintain the comfort level. It was instinctual.

|Hello Jensen. I guess I said that already.

Misha's laugh was even warmer than his smile.

|So anyway, I talked to Danneel this morning.

"Yeah, she told me. The hunt thing."

Misha's lips curled slowly, somewhere between slightly sinister and shy schoolboy.

|The hunt thing, exactly. She's going to write up some item ideas. She makes for a great accomplice, you know."

Jensen rubbed at the back of his neck, smiling off into a hidden corner of the room. "Heh, yeah. Yeah she does."

|I'm really grateful for her support. Everybody has been wonderful this year.

"I know. I've been watching. You got some great friends."

|I do.

Silence claimed the room and their conversation hung in the air for a moment. It wasn't an awkward kind of quiet. Like everything else with Misha, it was comfortable. Even in the middle of convention chaos or set shenanigans, Misha was calming. Heart racing, laughter inducing, roller coaster comfort. Jensen chuckled to himself, his gaze pointed downward at a passing memory.

|I miss that.

Jensen's eyes shifted back to the screen in his hand. "Miss what?"

|You.

Jensen swallowed, slowing the breath that threatened to fill his lungs too quickly and give himself away. Misha softened his face, giving Jensen a gentle smile meant to comfort him even further. _Damn him_ , Jensen thought to himself, wishing he could reach out and touch him. Not that he ever did. Well, _rarely did_. A grip of the shoulder, a quick hug, silent whispers. The more he thought, the more he realized he did, in fact, reach out and touch Misha quite frequently. And the urge was incredibly overwhelming at the moment.

|Your laugh. That quiet one you do when you think no one's watching. Although...

Misha clicked his tongue as his eyes trailed somewhere off camera, looking like he was following a memory that was scampering away. His eyes squinting, he continued...

|That other laugh you do, that whole body one. When your head swings back and your voice breaks the sound barrier and you appear briefly oxygen deprived. That one. That's my favorite.

Jensen gripped his phone tighter in his right hand. He used his left to scratch at his jaw. His face was tired from all the withheld smiles. He took in a breath and licked his lips before relaxing his face and letting the toothy grin he'd been suppressing overtake his side of the screen.

|You laugh a lot.

"At you, I'm laughing at you Mish-"

|I know, I just miss being there when you do.

The silence was heavier this time around. Laced with something unspoken. Jensen tried to fill it with something shallower than was necessary. "Well we're back onset soon, I can laugh at your face then..."

Misha laughed.

Jensen was a master deflector. "Hey, I wanna help with your scavenger thing too."

|Oh yeah?

"Yeah."

|Say the name.

"What? Why? What are you testing m-"

|Say it.

Jensen rolled his eyes as he groaned the next few syllables. "Gishwhes," he mumbled.

|I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. You want to help with what exactly?

It was almost not even worth it to Jensen. Misha was a wonderful friend and a great coworker. He was beautiful and comforting and sweet...but sometimes Jensen just wanted to choke him and be done with it all. Almost.

"GISHWHES, Misha. I want to help with GISHWHES."

Misha's grin was unmistakably cocky. His pride puffed through the screen and threatened to fog up the cozy nook Jensen was cocooned in. "Tone it down there bud... I don't have a lot of free time. But we should stream from the set or something. If we can. Sound good?"

|That would be lovely, thank you Jensen.

It was Misha who was clearing his throat this time. Somewhat awkwardly. There were words begging for an escape. They were written all over his face. As Misha parted his lips to speak, Jensen jumped in.

"I miss you too you know."

Misha visibly contained a smirk. His eyebrow arched high on his forehead as Misha cocked his head slightly to the right.

|Oh do you?

Jensen's guard fully down at this point, he fell into step with his friend's goading. "Oh I do."

Misha squinted at the screen. He pulled the phone closer to his face as if it examine Jensen closer, his expression carefully crafted.

|What do you miss Jensen?

Jensen laughed. "I told you, 'you.'"

|My what?

Jensen rolled his eyes. Misha could be so goddamned annoying. _Cute as hell, but annoying_. He liked to play games, that much was obvious. But it was growing clearer with every conversation they exchanged, that Jensen liked to play too. "What, you wanna list?"

|Yes.

 _Damn his confidence was hot_. Jensen wasn't sure he could go toe to toe with Misha on much, but especially when it came to the other man's confidence. If Jensen was being honest with himself though, being around a guy like Misha was an ego boost. Misha was much more introverted than people realized. He was so soft spoken and gentle. But when he got an idea in his head, he didn't let anything - including himself - get in the way. It was inspiring. Yeah, Jensen wanted to play Misha's game any chance he got.

"Okay," he began, "let's see..." Jensen clicked his tongue repeatedly, coyly searching for the answers that were already collecting rapidly on his mind. "...hmm, this is tougher than I thought. Upon closer inspection, maybe I don't miss you."

|Fucker.

"Hey now, language." Jensen huffed a laugh to mask a low growl that escaped him without permission.

|My apologies. Please continue.

Misha was infuriatingly patient. Jensen was...not. At least not when speaking with Misha. Not when they went long stretches without seeing each other. Not right now.

"Okay, I miss your lau-"

|No copying answers, Mr. Ackles.

 _Jesus_. "Well it's true," _asshole_ "I do."

Misha's eyebrow twitched as the image of him biting at his lip threatened to push Jensen over the edge.

|Go on.

Jensen regulated his breathing yet again, looking anywhere but at the phone in his hand.

"I miss your voice. Your actual voice, not that ridiculous Cas voice."

|You don't like my angel voice? That's like my Batman voice. I thought you'd be all over that. Interesting.

Jensen smirked. He felt his confidence burning just under the surface, like he always did around his friend, eventually. That is, after being crushed by said friend's unintentional (or sometimes completely intentional) intimidation.

"Oh I like it. I just like your normal guy voice more. It's more animated, sincere-"

|Yeah?

"Oh yeah. It's nice." Jensen scratched at a phantom itch on his shoulder. "I miss workdays with you."

|Ah, you miss torturing me. I see.

"No. I mean, yes - but that's, like, 80% Jared and you know it." Both men shared a hearty laugh. "Naw, though, I miss playing off you. I like running lines together. Plus, you always bring great snacks to set. So nice."

|Hahaha I am nice, aren't I?

"You are. You always smell nice too."

The line went quiet as Misha stilled. Jensen picked up on the shift. Feeling brave, he continued.

"I definitely miss that," Jensen relaxed back into the overstuffed cushion behind his head and readjusted his hold on the phone. "And you're always warm. I thought it was the Cas get up, all those layers. But it's not, it's just you. I miss that. And I miss those running shorts you wear. Everybody warms up when you go for a jog..."

Misha laughed through his disbelief.

|That's not true.

"It's true for me," Jensen mumbled quietly before deflecting again. "You're exhausting. Your excessive energy makes everybody look bad."

Misha's laughter echoed throughout the small room and lifted Jensen's confidence to previously unattainable levels.

"It's true. I miss it. I miss you. We should... We should make some time."

Misha's brow knit together in hopeful confusion.

|What do you mean?

Jensen took a deep breath. "Like I said, I don't have a lot of time once we start filming. And we've got a couple of cons in a row coming up..."

Jensen held Misha's eye line through the screen. Normally he'd be trying to read his expression, guess what he was thinking. But tonight he just kept talking.

"I want to see you before, away from everything. Can we do that?"

|Away from everything... Yeah, yeah I'd like that. I'm really busy, but I could head up to Vancouver a day or two early...

"That sounds great, Misha. You could just stay at my place, you know. If you want."

|It's a date then.

"It's a date." Jensen's resolve crumbled. His heart was beginning to hammer in his chest.

|Are you sure you wa-

"Yes." He answered a bit more eagerly than he'd've liked. "Yeah, yep. I'm positive. I can be there Saturday..." He exhaled slowly. "I really miss you. It's weird, right?"

|Not at all.

_Confident bastard._

|And Jensen?

"Yeah?"

|You smell nice too.

Misha winked before saying his goodbye. Jensen managed a "yeah, see ya" before attempting to disconnect the call. Misha snickered as he watched him fumble.

"You know you could just hang up your end instead of laughing at me," Jensen groaned.

|Goodnight, Jensen

"Night Misha."

A few beats passed before Jensen realized he was now staring at a blank screen. He shook himself out of his daze as he rose from the groove he'd pressed into the recliner. He groaned as various joints cracked. The house was dark as he made his way back down the hall to his wife. He dropped down onto the couch where she say and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Everything okay?" She asked, resting her head on top of his.

Jensen turned and buried his face in her hair. Breathing deeply he replied. "Yeah, everything's good." He felt her smile into the side of his face.

"Good! You guys talked for awhile." There was no judgement in her tone, only happy observation.

"Yeah, he's chatty." They both laughed. "So, Mish and I made plans to meet up a few days before we're due back at work. That okay?"

Danneel lifted her head and shifted herself to face her husband more directly. "Babe, we talked about this. You know how I feel." She kissed his forehead. "But for the record, I think it's great that you're working in some time together before everything. Stop worrying."

Jensen sat up straighter. He looked his wife in the eye for a long moment before pressing a harsh kiss to her lips and hoisting her into his lap. "I love you."

"I know." She laughed.

Jensen stood, Danneel in his arms, and made his way down the dark hallway. It was less hurried this time, less intimidating. Much more familiar. But the comfort level was eerily similar. As he walked the route, he lost himself to the mixture of love in the air. He didn't even bother concealing his smile this time.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: these are the songs that got me going... Don't think of them though while you're reading these lyrics because...just don't do it.
> 
> Make a Move - Gavin DeGraw
> 
> "I'm aware of what you've gone through,  
> Not afraid to say I've fallen for you,  
> If you need someone to talk to,  
> I've got the time..."
> 
> Something I Need - One Republic
> 
> "You're like the net under the ledge,  
> When I go flying off the edge,  
> You go flying off as well..."
> 
> Meaning - Gavin DeGraw
> 
> "Mounting the trail but ya got it in sight,  
> Sometimes the only way is jumping,  
> I hope you're not afraid of heights"


End file.
